In the field of photography, photographers frequently need to secure various accessories to photographic flash units, such as electronic flash units, in order to achieve a desired lighting arrangement. Electronic flash units typically have a fairly smooth plastic outer surface. In the past, photographers have often secured various attachments to electronic flash units with adhesive-backed hook and loop fasteners, such as Velcro™ fasteners, in order to direct or condition the light emanating from the electronic flash units in a desired manner. However, as the prices of electronic flash units have increased substantially over the past few years, photographers have become increasingly reluctant to affix adhesive-backed hook and loop fasteners to their expensive electronic flash units. Thus, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for securing accessories to photographic flash units.